lucilleballfandomcom-20200213-history
The Diet
The Diet is the third episode of I Love Lucy. It first aired on October 29, 1951. Synopsis To her dismay, Lucy finds out that she's put on 22 pounds since marrying Ricky. After Ricky tells her that she can be in the show if she can lose 12 pounds and fit in the costume, she tries anything and everything to lose weight. Plot The episode starts with the Ricardos and Mertzs sitting in the Ricardo's apartment after a meal, all of them stuffed after the meal. The girls and guys both critique the other on how much they ate, and Lucy boasts that she still weighs the same as when she was married. Nobody else believes her, so Ricky gets a scale to weigh her. Lucy is shocked to find out that she's gained 22 pounds, and begins to cry and hate herself, thinking she won't be able to perform on stage, when that opportunity comes. Jerry calls Ricky shortly after on the phone and tells him that the Joanne, the girl who dances with Ricky has quit, and he has to find a new girl as soon as possible. Lucy wants to be that girl, but Ricky is against it. Ricky finally agrees to audition her, although he will show no favoritism. At the Tropicana, Lucy arrives to find many younger girls already waiting to audition. The girls don't think Lucy has a chance, but Lucy is persistant. Ricky arrives, and the auditions begin. Ricky asks all the girls if they're size 12, but Lucy hesitates before answering. Ricky gives Lucy the costume she would have to wear, and she struggles to get it on, and eventually rips it. Desperate, Lucy asks Ricky that if she loses enough weight, can she get the part, to which Ricky agrees, highly doubtful that she can do it. The next day, Ethel is in the Ricardo's apartment, and Lucy is running around the fourth floor for exercise. After running, Ethel gives her a jump rope for more exercise, but Lucy is too tired by now. They decide to weigh Lucy again, and find out Lucy has lost two pounds total. That evening, Ethel provides dinner for everyone, and Lucy gets a piece of celery while everyone else gets a steak. Fred brought along his dog Butch as well. Lucy desperately wants food, and tries to take a potato from the bowl, with no luck. Lucy decides to leave, but sneaks back in and hides under the table. She pretends to be the dog to get a piece of meat, but the dog takes it from her. The next day, Ethel comes up to the apartment to find Lucy in a human pressure cooker. Lucy plans on spending the next five hours in the pressure cooker to lose the last five pounds. Ethel comes back at 6:00 before the show is about to start to check on Lucy. Lucy is incredibly tired, but she loses enough weight and is determined to dance with Ricky. At the club, Ricky begins singing the number, and Lucy comes in instead of the other girl, and starts dancing the number with Ricky. The dance number is successful, and Ricky and Lucy are applauded by the crowd. Afterward, Lucy is very weak from malnutrition, and she is taken home in a stretcher. While heading off, she gives Ethel a key and points to a door. Ethel unlocks it to find the girl supposed to do the number with Ricky tied up in the closet. Cast Crew Memorable Quotes Category:I Love Lucy Episodes Category:I Love Lucy Season 1 Category:I Love Lucy Category:Episodes